


Just Deserts

by Lidsworth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Gore, M/M, Past Non-Con, Past Torture, basically saw and his people torture kallus and zeb comes to rescue him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: Zeb rescues Kallus from Saw’s lair, and quickly finds that he is not the same Agent Kallus that he was before he was taken.And Zeb fears that he will never be the same again (though not as much as Kallus does).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay is it ‘just deserts’ or ‘just desserts’? I looked it up on google so it can be both I guess. Lol. anyway many have speculated that Saw will get his injuries because he may meddle with Kallus (he’s an extremist, Kallus is an ex-imperial, not a good combo).  
> That said, I wanted to write a fic in which Saw takes and tortures Kallus, and the Ghost crew come and save him. So beware of past non-con graphic depictions of torture, and gore.  
> Warning for oocness at the beginning due to this being from Kallus' perspective. But it will be clarified in the next chapter!   
> Also, chat with me on my [tumblr](http://inkstranger.tumblr.com/) (i'm inkstranger)!

In the end, Kallus can no longer walk, and Saw Gerrara can no longer breathe. Not with his lungs dangling like mosey vines on the whites of Zeb’s teeth, and his intestines like spaghetti hanging on his claw.

Hunched low to the ground, hackles raised, and mouthing spilling with blood, the lasat looms over the ex-Rebel.

He looks more animalistic than Kallus has ever seen before, and the dying agent laments that _this_ will be what he sees of Zeb in his final moments.

And what? All because of _him?_

If anything, Kallus believes that Zeb’s surge of unchecked rage and bloodthirst is unnecessarily wasted on him, and that more than anything, he deserves _this._  

His torture, that is. Or at least what he can remember of it.

Blood loss and brain trauma spare him the worst of the memories, but he can patch together bits and pieces of his ordeal based on his current state.

There are the absence of finger nails for one. The soft skin beneath them still raw from their removal, and the cuticles torn and jagged for the same reason.

He’s turned a lovely shade of purple all over, splotches dabbed onto his body, spreading through bruised veins and pale skin like water color to a canvass. Through the beatings he concentrated on the color, let it ground him, and essentially it kept him alive.

It reminded him of Zeb.

He can’t walk—and that _wasn’t_ from the beating, not all together at least. He’s thankful at least, that he got a change of clothing, he couldn’t stand the filth of others in his trousers. The agent laments, however, that they used a _lasat_ against him, and not just a lasat, _the_ Lasat.

The one who left him alive. The one who started this unending loop of torment.

They had broken something in him that day (or was it night? Because time had become meaningless to Kallus after an entire week in Saw’s lair), because the mere thought Zeb sent him into a nervous frenzy, or into a series of breathless fits.

For the Lasat too had reminded him of Zeb.

And It took longer than usual for Kallus to readjust and disassociate his lasat  with…that monster.

Who, presently, had also fallen victim to Zeb’s claws. Or had it been Ezra’s saber? Kallus didn’t know, though even through swollen eyes, he can see the mass of fur on the ground, clumps of burning flesh soaking the ground.

With the scent of death and the silence that followed after a typically bloody kill settling in the corridor, everything is eerily still. The lasat struggles to find Kallus amongst the piles corpses (and Kallus cannot blame him, for he bears striking resemblance to one of Zeb’s victims).  

Worried yellow eyes dart frantically from ceiling to roof,wall to wall, cell to cell, and his brows furrow in panic.

And then Zeb sees him, leaning against the wall (not even chained, for the starvation and dehydration has left him weak and unable to contemplate scape), body slowly falling to the side.

He stalks towards him, feet squelching above the blood and singed flesh, ears lowered and frown plastered on his face.

“Kal?” His eyes soften considerably as he kneels, bloody finger snaking underneath his chin, making the ex-agent look at him “Can you hear me?”

His movement are leveled, careful, and he struggles to remain gentle as he lifts a broken Kallus.

It’s almost laughable how he can go from a killing machine to a concerned partner in seconds, though the scenery flees from his face when he takes in Kallus’ wounded state.

There are bruises and broken bones and torn muscles and bloodied scars and shredded clothing, and for a moment, Zeb Is so overwhelmed that his hands linger above Kallus’s body.

And then there is a calm, invisible force enveloping Kallus, cushioning his figure until he is placed into Zeb’s arms.

Through cloudy vision, he can see the bright buzz of Ezra’s saber in the door way, and an extended hand as he levitates him.

He would say ‘thank you’ had his throat not been raw from screaming and dryness, though his gratefulness reaches the boy through the Force.

He lets his head fall against Zeb’s chest, and allow the pounding of the Lasat’s heart to put him to sleep.

For now he is calm, as the worst is yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write a prequel to this detailing what exactly happened to Kallus while Saw captured him, but I’m not sure. There are other things I want to finish—like my Orson stories and iwant to write something with Maul.  
> But I DO plan to write a second chapter and be done with it. but that won’t come till this weekend (though that depends on if anyone liked it).  
> Tell me what you thought! I live for your comments!


End file.
